


Baby of Mine

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adventure, Baby, Decepticon, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, Humor, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown unwillingly embark down a hilarious path of parenthood when a mysterious stasis pod is unearthed during an energon excavation. The hapless Decepticons (as well as the Nemesis itself) are unprepared for the little terror that lurks inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treasure in the Mines

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> The plot for this got stuck in my head and I just had to run with it. At first I wanted it to be part of the Transformers Animated continuity for several reasons, but I couldn’t figure out where it would actually fit in where it would sound canon. And for some reason the plot just sounded good being part of the Transformers Prime continuity, because I was having such hilarious images in my head that involved the characters of Knock Out, Breakdown, and the TFPrime Starscream (of which you will soon read about). Thus it became my first ever Transformers Prime fanfic.
> 
> The character of Runamuck should NOT in any way be confused with the official canon Runamuck. Normally I don’t name my OCs the same as canon characters for obvious reasons. However, I really liked the name and it seemed to fit this sparkling, so I decided to bend a little just this once. But my OC and the canon Runamuck are two entirely different characters.
> 
> This fanfic takes place sometime between the episodes ‘Deus ex Machina’ and ‘Sick Mind’, when Breakdown still has both of his optics and while Megatron is still on life support.
> 
> Credit for the hilarious antics seen in the fifth chapter goes to my friend, RC, who jogged my mind and gave me ideas.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this bit of insanity as much as I enjoyed writing it. =P
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers and all related characters © Hasbro
> 
> Fanfic, plot, and the character of little Runamuck ©2012 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Starscream transformed into robot mode and landed on a rocky cliff overlooking the recent energon mining location. The Decepticon miners were hard at work drilling, digging, and moving rocks and boulders, trying to find every speck of precious energon crystal. Starscream wrung his hands in anticipation and greed. With Megatron on the brink of death, he had rightful claims to any energon that was found. It would be his—all his. He was the leader of the Decepticons now. That sounded good every time he thought about it. But as it was Megatron was still functioning to a certain extent. That thought left an uneasiness within him. It was doubtful that he would ever regain consciousness, but there was always a possibility. Megatron seemed to have a knack for coming back no matter how far gone he was. He was just that stubborn. Starscream scowled to himself. He would have to think of a way to offline him permanently without rousing suspicion among the other Decepticons, especially Soundwave. He silently admitted that that bot gave him the creeps sometimes.

Suddenly, one of the miners ran out of the small cavern while cradling something in his arms. Several around him stopped what they were doing and walked over to investigate. Starscream perked. It didn’t look like an energon crystal. It looked like something made of a dull metal. Immediately he flew down to see what this new curiosity was. He landed in the middle of the miners and transformed. Most of them stepped out of the way to let him pass, fearing what he’d do if they stayed in his way.

“What is that? What do you have there?” Starscream asked, pointing a claw at the device.

The miner shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, sir. We found it buried in the cavern wall.”

Growling, Starscream snatched it out of the miner’s hands and examined it closer. By Cybertronian standards, it was a medium-sized, egg shaped capsule that was made of metal. It was solid except for one tiny seam that ran around the whole of the thing, giving it the appearance that it could break apart in two halves. Starscream, puzzled, turned it over and over in his hands. There were no visible buttons or consoles that hinted towards gaining entrance to whatever lay inside—assuming there _was_ something inside. Dirt was caked on in places. Starscream viciously clawed at it, trying to clean it off, but his impatience got the better of him. The thing might as well have been a puzzle box to the air commander.

“Get back to work!” he barked at the miners around him. After they went back to digging, he turned his optics toward the mysterious parcel. He just knew there was something inside he could use. It was perfectly clear that it was Cybertronian. What was inside it or what the device was for was unknown, but he would soon find out. He had ways back on the _Nemesis_.

~ ~

Starscream entered the lab and medbay area of the _Nemesis_. The lifeless and battered form of Megatron lay on an examination slab directly in front of him. Tubes, hoses, and wires ran from the motionless body to nearby life support machines, looking more like an exhibited for the chamber of horrors rather than a sentient being fighting to stay alive. Knock Out was busy monitoring Megatron’s vitals on the readout screens. He casually turned to see who had entered his domain and groaned inwardly at seeing Starscream standing in the doorway.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Commander Starscream?” he said in a calm and un-amused tone. Starscream stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. He kept the capsule hidden behind his back.

“It is Lord Starscream. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Knock Out shrugged. “And how many times do I have to tell you that you won’t be hearing that from me until Megatron—hm, how shall I put it?—kicks the bucket? I believe that would be an earth phrase. Although, if you ask me, I can’t imagine what kicking a bucket has to do with dying.”

Ignoring Knock Out’s comeback, Starscream put on his usual show.

“Speaking of which, how is he doing today, doctor?” he asked with obviously faked concern and sadness.

“Same as always,” Knock Out replied with a slight sigh. “No change.”

“Pity,” he said with a frown. “Perhaps you can pull yourself away long enough to look into a little thing that’s come up during the recent mining.”

Starscream tossed the capsule into Knock Out’s hands. The medic was taken by surprise at the sudden game of catch and almost dropped it. He cringed and held it away from him like it contained a deadly, paint eating virus and shifted a quizzical look back to Starscream.

“What IS it?!” he asked, looking at the dirt that came off on his hands.

“That’s what I was hoping you could tell me. I… I found it buried in a cavern where the miners are currently digging for energon.” he lied.

“And why are you bringing it to me?”

“I want you to open it up and see what’s inside or find out what it’s used for. I don’t care how you do it; I just want to know what it is.” He stopped and shifted a sly look toward Megatron and then back at Knock Out. “It’s plain to see that it’s a Cybertronian device. Maybe we could use it to revive Megatron.”

“Right,” Knock Out nodded. “I’ll get to work on it right away.”

Starscream turned on his heel and headed out the door. “Call me when you’ve found out. I have some… things… to attend to.”

Knock Out cringed again and carried the dirty capsule over to an empty work table. Turning the odd contraption over and over, he couldn’t help thinking that he had seen something like it before. He wasn’t sure where or when, though. It was like a distant memory in his processor. Starscream was right about it being Cybertronian technology, he knew that much. Now to see what that technology was.

Breakdown entered the room and walked up behind Knock Out. “What’s that?” he asked, gesturing toward the capsule.

“Something Starscream found in the mines.” he said with a sigh. “He wants me to crack it open to see what it is. You know Starscream.”

Breakdown stared at the capsule and watched as Knock Out tried several methods of getting into the thing, none of them working.

“Here, you want me to get into it for you?” said Breakdown, his right hand turning into a large hammer.

Knock Out stepped away while wrapping an arm protectively around the capsule. “No! You’ll crush it into a million pieces. Are you seeking a death wish with Starscream? If you are, leave me out of it. If anything happens to this, Starscream will have our skidplates in slings.” 

“Sorry.” Breakdown’s hammer disappeared.

Sighing, Knock Out returned his attention back to the capsule. He studied it for a few minutes, pondering it over in his processor. Much to his disliking, he started chipping away at the hardened dirt with his clawed fingers. His right hand turned into a saw and he began sawing at the metal, but it still wouldn’t give way. Putting the blade away, he chipped a large chunk of dirt off, this time revealing a small flat keypad.

“Hello,” he breathed to himself, his red optics dancing with excitement. He turned the capsule over and studied the keypad closely. Carefully he poked at a few buttons with the tips of his fingers, not really certain what to expect. At first there was no response. He pushed a few more, this time in a different sequence. Suddenly the keypad lit up and blinked from green to red. There was a click and a hiss of air being expelled like a seal had been broken.

Knock Out and Breakdown’s optics widened and their jaws dropped as the capsule broke open before them.


	2. Potential Warrior

The all too familiar energoncurdling scream echoed throughout the whole interior of the _Nemesis_ , alerting Starscream that Knock Out had sustained some sort of damage to his paintjob. But shortly after, an unexpected high-pitched screech followed, nearly breaking down the bulkheads and bursting through every audio receptor on the ship, including his own. He winced and struggled to cover his head.

“What in the Pit was THAT?!?” he grimaced, checking his audios to make sure they were still working properly. He heard more faint hollering from Knock Out, this time it sounded frantic and like the medic was in pain. That wasn’t like him. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of Breakdown shouting, followed by a loud thump, thump, thump that shook the flooring. Breakdown’s hammer no doubt. What were those idiots up to now? Grumbling, Starscream made his way toward the medbay. _This had better be good_ , he thought. _And it had better have something to do with that odd pod I found. I will have their heads if they’re clowning around._

The Vehicons running in the opposite direction he was walking in sounded alarms in his head and prodded him to walk faster. When he approached the lab, the door slid open and a screaming blur of grey and red ran out and clung to him like a vice, nearly knocking him over backwards. Startled, he was about to shout his annoyance but the words never made it past his lips. His optics widened to an extent not thought possible and he only had time to duck with Knock Out still latched onto him. He wasn’t even sure why he ducked—it all happened so fast. It was either automatic or instinct. There was a rush of air and something heavy whizzed past where his head would have been. The object slammed through and took out a huge chunk of the doorway, leaving behind sparks and wiring.

“Hold still, Knock Out, I’ll get him for you!” Breakdown shouted, preparing to swing his hammer again. Starscream gasped, his optics widening more. He fell back a little ways, hoping to stay clear if Breakdown swung again. Knock Out holding on to him didn’t help and made him awkwardly off balanced.

“STOP!!” Starscream shouted rather hoarsely, catching hold of the wall to keep himself from toppling over. “WHAT are you morons doing to my—Megatron’s—ship?!?!”

“Get him off, get him off, get him off, get him off, get him OFF!!!” Knock Out pleaded repeatedly.

As if being reminded for the first time that Knock Out had his arms and legs wrapped around him, Starscream scowled and gave Knock Out a hard push in the face that sent the medic reeling backwards and onto the floor at Breakdown’s feet. He couldn’t help noticing that Knock Out had a new attachment on him—a tail maybe? It seemed to squeak when Knock Out landed on the floor. Whatever it was was firmly attached to his backside and wasn’t showing signs of letting go anytime soon. Starscream stood and watched the comical and amusing sight of Breakdown struggling to pull the thing off while Knock Out was making a pathetic show of himself—screaming, shouting, swearing, and telling Breakdown he was doing it all wrong and that he was going to pull off more paint along with it. Apparently his paintjob was more important than the fact that there was something with teeth biting his aft. Knock Out swung around with his back facing Starscream during one of Breakdown’s attempts to pull the thing off.

“NO! Don’t PULL him off! Ease him off, or you’ll pull paint with him!” he growled for what seemed like the twentieth time. Starscream, at this point, was getting tired of the show and reached out and yanked the little metal body off Knock Out. Knock Out uttered a scream and stiffened where he stood.

“Here, I’ll take that.” Breakdown said, snatching the object from Starscream’s hands before he could have a good look at it.

“My… paint!” Knock Out yelled and sobbed at the same time, flinging his hands behind him. “I said NOT to pull him off!” he swung around to face Starscream and stopped when he realized who he was yelling at. “Oh…! C—Commander Starscream! I… didn’t know you were there.” he slunk back next to Breakdown.

“It’s LORD! And I’ve been here all along! Who do you think you were latching onto during your little pathetic fit??”

Knock Out smiled sheepishly, a wave of embarrassment and humiliation flushing over him. His optics nervously danced between Breakdown and Starscream. “Commander, no one… has to know about all of this.”

“Will one of you tell me what in the Pit is going on?!?” Starscream roared, ignoring Knock Out.

“You should know. You’re the one who brought the menace here.”

“Brought… _what_ … here?” Starscream said slowly, trying not to lose his temper again.

“Here,” Knock Out grabbed the bundle away from Breakdown, who was in the process of placing it in his mouth, and shoved it into Starscream’s hand. “After all, he IS one of _your_ kind.”

Starscream’s optics fixed themselves on the tiny being in his hands. It looked like a tiny Cybertronian. Its body curled into a tight little ball as it made itself comfortable. The small mouth opened wide in a yawn and then the huge glowing optics closed as it nuzzled its nose into the palm of Starscream’s hand. There was a faint whirring sound coming from it.

“What is this?” Starscream breathed.

“A sparkling,” Knock Out answered.

“A what?”

“A sparkling… a baby Cybertronian. I haven’t seen one in a long time, not since the war started anyway. Cute little guy, isn’t he?”

“Where did it come from?” Starscream shifted the sparkling in his hands, succeeding in getting an irritated chirrup out of it.

“Like I said, _you_ brought him here. That egg shaped thing you found in the mines was really a stasis pod. The sparkling was inside it.”

Starscream studied the form of the baby Transformer for some time, not really sure what to make of it or what to do with it. It was small enough to fit in one of his hands, its head being a tad larger than its body. The face was mostly made up of two extra large optics that were now closed in sleep. It was a Seeker like himself, having two tiny wings on its back that twitched occasionally. Once again, the sparkling stretched out its full length and then curled into a ball again, tucking its face in its arms.

“Have fun with your new toy.” Knock Out said, turning to enter the medbay. “I’ve got buffing and repainting to do.”

“Wait!” Starscream ran in after him. “What do I do with this?”

“That’s your problem, not mine. You found him, you care for him.”

Starscream bristled at the tone Knock Out was using on him. “Don’t talk to me like that! Remember who is in charge here… until Megatron is back on his feet, I mean.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Commander Starscream.”

Starscream scowled. “I don’t know how to care for a sparkling! Here, you take it.” He shifted the baby and held it out for Knock Out to take. When Knock Out refused to accept it, Starscream shoved it into the medic’s hands, jostling it awake. The huge optics popped open and locked onto the Seeker in front of it. Starscream stopped and met the staring eyes that watched his every move. Never in his life had he seen such huge optics… and such brilliant blue ones, too. He stood there, mesmerized, the wheels in his head turning with thoughts and plans of what he could do with such raw material. The baby squirmed and squeaked and emitted a series of annoyed chirps and clicks while looking slightly grumpy. Then it sneezed. Starscream jumped as if he had expected it to be an explosion instead. A genuine smile creased his lips. He reached out a hand and slowly patted the sparkling on the head.

“You aren’t so bad after all, are you?” he cooed. “Why, with a little training, you could become a good warrior. And—”

The sparkling suddenly let out a piercing, metallic wail and bit down hard on one of Starscream’s fingers. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream but the pain became too unbearable.

“YEEEEEOW!” Starscream yelled at an ear-piercing level. Knock Out winced, but he remained firm and planted where he stood. Breakdown did the same, although he couldn’t stand the sight and tightly closed his optics until everything was over. Despite the high screeching coming from the air commander, the sparkling did not release its hold but instead bit down harder. Starscream staggered back and flapped his hand, hoping it would release the stinging bite. Nothing he did helped, however.

“Ow, ow, ow! Get this accursed thing off me!!” he flapped his hand harder and danced around the medbay. If Megatron had been awake, he probably would have enjoyed the scene.

“Here, hold still,” Knock Out said, somewhat exasperated. Starscream did as he was told, doing all he could not to bite his lower lip. He held his finger straight out, the sparkling dangling from it like some sort of odd looking dog. Knock Out casually and gently grabbed onto the sparkling and eased it off. Starscream sighed with relief and held his injured finger in his other hand.

“Now, you see, Breakdown? That’s how you were supposed to take him off.” said Knock Out. “Don’t pull him, ease him.”

“Uh… could you show me again? I had my optics closed.” Breakdown said. Knock Out rolled his optics. “Besides, you wouldn’t stand still long enough for me to ease him off.”

“Because you were determined to use your hammer to flatten both him and me.”

“SILENCE!!” Starscream shrieked, grabbing hold of Knock Out by the shoulder. “I’ve had enough of this! I want you two to train this… thing!”

Knock Out brushed Starscream’s hand off him. “First of all, it’s a ‘he’, not an ‘it’ and not a ‘thing’. Second, he’s a sparkling, not a pet and definitely not one of your soldiers.”

“I don’t care! I want it trained and I want it to become one of the best Decepticon warriors in my—Megatron’s—army.”

“Apparently none of that got through.” Knock Out mumbled under his breath. The sparkling started crying in his hands.

“Aw, you see what you’ve done? The poor dear’s unhappy.” Knock Out cradled the sparkling in his arms, ignoring Starscream. “It’s okay, baby, the old mean Commander Starscream won’t hurt you again.”

Starscream shook his head in exasperation. “Would you stop that? It’s disgusting.”

“And how would you suggest me calming him?”

Starscream grinned menacingly and tightened one of his hands into a fist. “Wrapping my claws around his neck would—”

“Commander Starscream!” Knock Out gasped, holding the sparkling closer to him for protection. “I can tell you’ve never been a father.”

“Hey, guys, he needs a name.” Breakdown suddenly interrupted. “What about Rufus?”

Knock Out and Starscream turned a puzzled look at the big Decepticon.

“Rufus?” Knock Out repeated, one eyebrow plate rising. “Why Rufus?”

Breakdown shrugged and smiled. “I dunno. I just think it sounds good.”

Starscream shook his head and turned his attention back to the medic in his claws, shaking him a little. “I don’t care what you have to do. Just do as I command! Or I will use… persuasive manners… to push you along.” Here, Starscream held a claw next to Knock Out’s paint in a gesture of scratching. Knock Out gasped and flung his hands up to grab hold of Starscream’s wrists.

“Please, not the paint.”

“Then do as I command.”

It took Knock Out a few minutes to realize what his actions had done. His optics quickly looked from one arm to the other before fixing a scowl at Screamer.

“Now look what you made me do!” Knock Out pushed Starscream away. “You made me drop him!”

All optics in the room immediately went down to the floor, but there was no sign of the sparkling anywhere. A sort of psychotic, babyish giggling could be heard disappearing down the corridor outside. Starscream eyed the hole in the door where Breakdown’s hammer had gone through earlier.

“Wow, he’s fast!” said Knock Out.

“Don’t just stand there. Find it!! Find it before it destroys the ship!” Starscream was already halfway out the door.


	3. Over, Under, and Through the Nemesis

“He went that way!” Knock Out pointed ahead as he ran to the end of the corridor that led to the medbay. Starscream and Breakdown were close behind him. The little sparkling ran as fast as he could and disappeared down another corridor on the left-hand side. Starscream got there first, skidded, and turned the corner. He stopped and stared. Knock Out ran up behind him, almost crashing into the air commander. Breakdown, however, didn’t slam on the breaks soon enough and collided into both of them. All three went down in a heap that just about filled up the entire hallway.

“Breakdown, remind me to have you take point in any future excursions.” Knock Out dazedly said, lifting his front part up with his arms. His legs were pinned under Breakdown. “I had no idea you were so heavy.”

“It’s brawn. I work out a lot.”

“I believe that.” he put a hand on Breakdown’s chest and pushed. “Now, let me up so I can see if there’s anything left of Commander Starscream.”

“Sorry about that,” he hefted himself up and off Knock Out. “I didn’t realize the Commander had stopped.”

“No harm done… I think.” Knock Out got up and helped Starscream to stand. “Are you all right, Commander?”

Starscream said nothing at first. The tip of one of his wings was bent out of shape and so was the little red plume decoration on his forehead. “I am as okay as I will ever be.” he grumbled.

As if on cue, the little sparkling ran past them and down the other corridor, giggling and laughing as if there was not a problem or worry in the world. All three mechs turned and ran after him. By the time they got halfway down where the sparkling disappeared; there was no sign of the baby anywhere. It baffled them as to how he kept disappearing so fast.

“I could have sworn he came down this way. You two saw him run by, right?” Knock Out said after a long silence.

“He’s got to be here somewhere.” Starscream griped. “Let’s go on a little farther.”

The sparkling’s giggling and laughing became audible and grew louder with each step they took. Almost as if…

“He’s coming back this way!” Knock Out shouted. “Be ready to grab him as he goes by.”

They waited. The giggling grew louder and louder, announcing the sparkling’s approach. All three of them were tensed and ready to seize the troublesome thing, but it shot by them so fast it was like a blur. First it ran by Starscream and Knock Out and then between Breakdown’s legs. It disappeared down the corridor they had just come from, the laughing and giggling disappearing in the distance.

“Spread out!” Starscream barked. “We’ll catch him if he comes by again.”

Obeying, Knock Out positioned himself near the entrance of the corridor leading to the medbay, his attention and hearing keenly focused on the way the sparkling had disappeared. Breakdown was halfway down. Starscream remained where he had been standing a little ways down from Breakdown. If the sparkling got by Knock Out, Starscream or Breakdown was sure to catch him farther down. The plan was fail proof.

It wasn’t a long wait. Before they all knew it, the laughing and giggling was heard faintly coming up the hallway. It sounded like it was coming their way. Knock Out braced himself, kneeling down in the middle of the corridor. If the sparkling came near him, he was ready to reach out and snatch it on either side.

“Get ready, you two.” he called behind him at Starscream and Breakdown. He heard them move into position. The giggling became louder—so loud that the sparkling should have shown, but oddly enough there was nothing. Knock Out blinked his optics in astonishment, completely unaware that the sparkling was climbing along the ceiling over his head.

“I hear him, but… I don’t see him.” he said, loud enough for the others to hear.

“What do you mean you don’t see him?” Starscream’s voice came faint but loud.

“It’s just what I said, Commander, I hear his giggling, but I don’t see _him_. He’s not here. He’s not running through this way.”

“I hear him too.” said Breakdown. “It’s loud, like he’s in the corridor with us.”

“But… we are not seeing him.” Knock Out softly mused to himself, his optics scanning the area in front of him.

“I’m hearing him now!” Starscream shouted. “Where IS he??”

“Could he have a cloaking device?” said Breakdown.

“Don’t be silly. How can a sparkling have a cloaking device?” Knock Out got up from the floor.

A loud screech came from Starscream, followed by a series of Cybertronian curses. Knock Out and Breakdown turned in that direction. Since Breakdown was closer, he got to the air commander first, just in time to see the sparkling hanging onto Starscream’s head. It saw Breakdown and half jumped and half flew off the air commander and took off down the corridor again.

“Fraggit!” Starscream flailed his arms and fell backwards before sitting down hard on the floor. “The little monster was crawling on the ceiling!”

“Argh! How could we have been so stupid?!” Knock Out face-palmed.

“I wouldn’t have thought he could fly already.” Breakdown said.

“He must be older than he looks. Or perhaps…”

The sparkling suddenly ran up to the mechs again and stopped about three feet behind Starscream. There was more than enough room in the hall for the sparkling to walk around, but he stopped and commenced to giggling. Starscream remained still, fearing he’d scare it into running off again. Without any warning, the sparkling ran up and bit Starscream’s rear end hard. Starscream screeched and flew to a standing position. Knock Out cursed and ran toward the sparkling, but he was already gone.

“I’ve had enough of this! Spread out and find that thing!” Starscream squawked, his hands busy trying to rub the stinging pain out of his skidplate.

“Aw, he’s just playing.” Knock Out chuckled and smirked amusingly.

“Playing!?!” Starscream straightened himself. “I hardly call _that_ playing! And you’re one to talk. You certainly didn’t act like you enjoyed him ‘playing’ with you when he was hanging off your aft earlier.”

“I was afraid he’d ruin my paint. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to repaint back there?” Knock Out lowered his voice. “Besides, I’ve already said that no one has to know about that happening.”

“Oh, I imagine they will. Nothing goes by on this ship that everyone doesn’t know about eventually.”

Knock Out swallowed hard.

“Now go! Comb every inch of this ship. I want that sparkling found before the others know it’s loose.”

Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream split up and disappeared in different directions. The first to catch sight of the sparkling again was Knock Out. The baby Cybertronian was running ahead of him down one of the empty corridors leading to one of the cargo holds. He quickened his pace and tried catching up to it. The sparkling triggered the automatic doors and disappeared into the hold. When Knock Out arrived at the doors he stopped in the doorway and peered inside. There was no sign of the sparkling. He could hear the familiar giggling followed by a hiccup. Stepping in a little bit more, he caught sight of the small form running in-between the crates and boxes.

“Starscream, I have him here in one of the cargo holds.” Knock Out whispered in his comm. link. “I’m going to attempt to catch him.”

“I’ll be right there.” Starscream answered.

Knock Out quietly and carefully eased around the obstacles, looking behind each one. The sparkling was nowhere. He turned a puzzled look around the area and strained to hear the giggling, but it was quiet. He dropped down on hands and knees to look under a table—nothing.

“Negative. I lost him again.” Knock Out said into his comm. “I can’t understand how he could have just disappeared.”

“He’s good about doing that.” Starscream growled.

Suddenly, the laughing came to Knock Out’s audios. It sounded close. He spun around to look behind him, but there was nothing there. His optics scanned the floor around him to make sure he wasn’t going to step on the sparkling. Another burst of laughter sounded, and then Knock Out felt the tickling and pain of little claws and feet climbing down his back. He stiffened.

“So there you are!” he said, straining to see the sparkling. Like a cat, the sparkling climbed down as far as he could before half-sliding, half-dropping to the floor. Knock Out reached for him, but the sparkling was already running for the door. The door opened and Starscream walked through it, just in time for the sparkling to dart out between his legs. Starscream jumped at the sudden action.

“There he goes!” Knock Out called as he barreled by the air commander. Within a few seconds, Starscream was left standing by himself in the empty cargo hold.

“If he ends up outside the ship, don’t call me!” he shouted after Knock Out. “And leave him there!!”


	4. Runamuck

“Did you find him?” Starscream asked, meeting Knock Out in one of the corridors after hours of searching the entire ship.

“No, what about you?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I did!”

“Then where’s Breakdown?”

“How should I know? I’m trying to find the sparkling, not your dim-witted assistant.”

“This is just great. Megatron’s in the medical bay fighting to stay online and we’ve got a sparkling running amuck on the ship. Is this how you always operate things when Megatron’s not around, Commander? Hmmm… run amuck… Runamuck. That name has a nice ring to it, wouldn’t you say?”

Starscream’s energon boiled. “Just FIND that sparkling!!!”

“Alright, alright. No need to get your wings in a twist.”

Both of them were about to part ways again when an odd scraping and thumping came from somewhere within the corridor. They stopped and listened. Another scrape and another thump came to their audios, followed by giggling and the scratching of metal against metal. It appeared to be moving inside the walls and ceiling.

“He’s in the ventilation system.” Knock Out whispered in awe, his optics moving upward over their heads and then to the wall on his right.

“How in the Pit did he get in there?” Starscream’s optics followed Knock Out’s to the wall.

“No idea,” Knock Out ran to one of the walls and put his audio to it, trying to pinpoint the sparkling’s exact location. He moved down the length of the wall slowly. Starscream watched, feeling annoyance building inside him.

Knock Out stopped a few meters down, changing his hand into a drill, and began drilling through the metal interior, sending sparks and a deafening sound through the place. Starscream gritted his teeth and flung his hands over his audios. The drilling stopped and Starscream turned his head to look at what had become of the operation.

“Oops, I was wrong,” Knock Out stuck his arm into the hole he had made, rummaged for a minute, and then drew out a squirming sparkling that had latched onto a thick wire. The sparkling screeched and chattered irritably. He gave the sparkling one good shake and it let go. “He was in the wall itself.”

Starscream smiled. “Good, I’m glad that’s finally over with.”

The sparkling squeaked and wiggled and flapped its wings indignantly as Knock Out continued to hold it by the metal parts that served as the scruff of the neck.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, Runamuck.” Knock Out gently scolded, shaking a finger at the sparkling. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

The sparkling—Runamuck—stuck his tongue out at the medic and continued to wiggle and squirm.

“Well!”

Starscream laughed. “Looks like your ‘child’ could use some manners.”

“My child? He’s a flyer, like _you_. The lack of manners must be hereditary.”

Starscream bristled. “Who says I don’t have manners?!”

“No one; they speak for themselves.”

Suddenly, Runamuck broke free of Knock Out’s grasp. He fell to the floor with a clang and darted past Starscream’s feet. He would have made a clean get-a-way if it hadn’t been for Starscream’s quick reflexes. The Seeker turned abruptly and slammed his claws down around the child, encaging him. Starscream smiled evilly as he studied his captured prey. Runamuck whimpered and whined, running little claws over the air commander’s fingers in hopes of getting out. When he saw that there was no way of breaking through, he fell back on his little skidplate and began to cry.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Starscream sneered. “I’ve wasted too much time trying to find you the first time.” Gently, he closed his fingers around the sparkling and lifted him up in his hand. He squeezed a little, feeling the squirming body with a sort of sick pleasure.

“Watch it, you’ll hurt him.” said Knock Out.

“Oh, I intend to. We don’t have time for this anyway.” Starscream held up his hand and the sparkling. He was prepared to squeeze the life out of it, but Runamuck somehow managed to get loose of the grip and crawl up Screamer’s arm and behind his shoulder guard. Starscream’s optics widened and he began to scramble and claw at himself. “Where’d he go?? Where IS he??”

“He’s crawling behind your wings…” Knock Out tried following Runamuck but the squirming Starscream was doing made it almost impossible. “If you’d hold still, Commander…”

“Just get him off! His claws hurt!!”

Knock Out grabbed onto Runamuck and pulled him off. The sparkling screamed and wailed and tried to resist, but Knock Out kept a firm grip on him. “He’s hungry. I’ll take him back to the lab and feed him.” Knock Out quickly disappeared around the corner.

“Yes! You just do that, Knock Out.” Starscream called after him.

~ ~

Back in the medbay, Knock Out placed Runamuck down on a table and went directly to work putting together a makeshift bottle, which, after testing it, he filled with energon. He turned to the sparkling and dangled the bottle in front of him. Runamuck squeaked happily and snatched the tempting treat out of the medic’s hand and began sucking on it, rolling over on his back. A smile creased Knock Out’s lips for a moment before the loud noise going on behind him jostled him out of it. Breakdown was in the process of patching up the hole he made in the door, and was doing it in the loudest way possible. Knock Out’s audios were ringing from it and he could feel a processor-ache forming.

“Honestly, Breakdown,” said Knock Out during a lull. “Do you have to make that much noise? I’m trying to get Runamuck to take a nap. Besides, you’re giving me a processor-ache.”

“I’m trying to patch up this hole so he doesn’t escape again.” Breakdown replied, giving the metal patch a few more bangs with his hammer.

“Well, can’t you do it a little more quietly? Surely there’s a quieter way of doing it instead of banging away at it with your hammer.”

Breakdown looked from his hammer to Knock Out as he thought. “I think I have an idea.” he said, disappearing through the door.

Knock Out sighed and turned back to Runamuck. The sparkling was lulling himself into slumber with the bottle’s nipple still in his mouth. Knock Out, smiling, placed some old wires and cables in a heap and positioned them into a cradle or nest. He then scooped up Runamuck and placed him gently into his new bed. He carefully examined the sparkling’s form. It had been years since he had set optics on a sparkling. He felt like he was looking at a new discovery. The baby Cybertronian was so tiny!

Runamuck choked on the energon and coughed violently. Knock Out patted his back until the coughing stopped and the baby went back to sucking.

“It’s okay, little one, everything’s okay now.” the medic cooed in a hushed tone, running a hand over the baby’s head. Runamuck made soft clicking noises and closed his optics again. Knock Out continued to stroke the tiny head as he thought heavily about the situation. His optics wandered over to Megatron’s body. From there he stared at the cold, dark interior of the battleship. What Starscream had told him regarding Runamuck started coming back. He knew he couldn’t force training on a sparkling. He didn’t want to admit it, but the sparkling was growing on him. He looked down at the sleeping Runamuck and sighed.

“You don’t deserve this.” he said in a whisper. “In fact, this place isn’t for you.”


End file.
